Arrows of Remembrance
by Hana Ishida
Summary: Hana Fujinoka and Uryu Ishida were the best of friends and maybe more. When she comes back 11 years later, Hana and Uryu's reunion is not what she expected. UryuxOC Rated M for language and certain parts.
1. Chapter 1: Not the Reunion I hoped for

**Chapter One: Not The Reunion I Hoped For**

Whenever you told me that you loved the way I smiled, it made me so happy then...and alittle scared. It was back then that when I heard your name, your call, I just smiled so incredibly. But now...

_"Ishida-kun! Ishida-kuuuuunnn~!" A small, seven-year old me had screamed so happily, skipping my way towards Ishida-kun's way. Even from as far as I was from him at that point, I could've easily seen Ishida-kun's big and bright blue eyes looking my way. "...Hana-san?" He had said with such bewilderment; my God, he was too adorable when he acted so innocent at that time. And every time I even took a short glimpse at him, I would smile and just tackle him down into such a bone-cracking hug. Ishida-kun always told me how strong I was from that, but I never believed him. To this day, I still don't._

_We've done practically everything there ever was together; just me and him. Him and I. The both of us. We were just inseparatable. I just loved him, in every possible way there was to love someone. And I _knew _that he must've loved me too; he must've. But, I never did live in Karakura-cho my entire life. It was thanks to my father's promotion that we had to leave our lovely home in Vancouver and move to Japan. I opposed of course, since I could never find it in my heart to leave all of my good friends, and that one person whom I had kept in my heart._

_Who knew that I would find someone so much more better?_

_I met _him _at my first day of being in a Japanese school; he thought that I looked kind of lost and he helped me with, well, everything: where my classes were, what I needed for each class, and even where my locker was. I know what you're thinking: 'it was love at first sight!' Ha ha, no. No it was not. In actuality, my first impression of him was: he's a dork, but I guess he's okay. I probably wouldn't say this now, but back then, I didn't know a thing about stereotypes. It was just what I thought of him, at first. And ever since we met on that day, I never left his side, and vice versa._

_Why did this have to happen?_

_That day; that dreadful day that I can never forget. I could still feel the hard droplets of rain falling over my face, and in my sticky hair. The hybrid starting up in a soft, _rumming_ sound, but it still frightened me. And he was infront of me, as I was to him. 'I swear we'll meet again,' he'd promised; who would've known that he didn't mean it? And yet, not knowing what was about to come, I believed him. I believed everything he ever said to me. Ha, he even told me that he loved my name. He actually said that it should've been more like, 'Hanahime.' Was that a lie also? What was the truth, and a lie? Did he even mean it when he said that he'd loved me?_

_I believed the lies all began with just a simple, 'Hello.'_

Uryu Ishida and I were never more, even when I came back, with just one last year of high school. I have never forgotten him, but I know that he has forgotten me. Once I walked into that classroom on that day, when the teacher introduced me, and when I looked over at my audience...I took a glimpse of _him_. He was there, in the second seat, from the second row to the left. But he never looked up; all he did was intently read a book that he held in his hand. He had changed so drastically from when I last saw him eleven years ago.

My God, he was drop-dead gorgeous! He was so tall now, I could tell, and he had broad shoulders, and those beautiful muscles that perfectly framed his body. Those beautiful, amazing night-blue eyes of his were more shifted this time, and it seemed that his hair had grown out, somehow: his coal black bangs now went down to just inches under his jawline. Ha, and it looks like he still did that index and middle finger thing: I saw him push his glasses back up with just his index and middle finger, just as he always did. And I knew that it was just the school uniform, everyone was wearing it: but with that white shirt and blue and yellow tie, Uryu Ishida-kun just looked too perfect; I believe that only he could make it look so undeniably sexy.

"Uryu..." I whispered softly under my breath; it was meant to just stay in my thoughts, but it spilled out of my mouth before I could stop it. Since Ishida-kun didn't look away from his book for a second, he probably did not hear me; I was saved, thankfully. But, being close to me, I heard the teacher say, "Oh? Do you know Ishida? Well, you can sit in the seat behind him; Soremachi sits there, but being a delinquent, he's never here, so it's alright. Go on." Shit, I hope _he _didn't hear that; the teacher didn't exactly say it in a whisper-like tone.

I dared to look over at Ishida-kun to find out, and-crap, I should not have looked. I found both of our eyes lock into each others; God, he still had those magical, beautiful blue eyes that I always loved. He also raised a thin eyebrow my way, probably wondering how I may know him. Boy, would he be happy to know who I really was...or not. Blocking out of my thoughts again, I took a tight hold of my satchel and slowly walked towards my seat behind Ishida-kun.

And when I made a complete pass behind him-my God, I had almost forgotten how incredibly intoxicatingly he smelled. Ishida-kun still had that wonderful aroma of peppermints and caramel. If I hadn't dropped myself in my seat right then, then I know that I probably would've fallen on the floor. As the teacher continued to teach the lesson, and every one of the students started to take notes, all I did was just stare at the back of Ishida-kun's head...just stared at it. I wanted to so badly to just tap his shoulder and just spill out everything about who I was, and how I knew him-but, I couldn't, in such a public place. Maybe if I could just get him in an isolated place...

Right when the bell rang, I had my plan made up: I would wait until all of the students left the classroom, and that is where I would tell him. But, my plan backfired quickly; I would have never guessed that Ishida-kun would be one of the first people leaving. I cursed under my breath from that, as I knew I probably would have to wait until after school to talk to him. Erasing away my thoughts, I packed up my things and headed for my next class-which I have no idea where it is.

I walked out of the slide-in door and-ha, what a stupid thought I just had! To think that I would have _known _that Ishida-kun would be right there, waiting for me, wanting to help me find my classes, my locker, and everything just like he did before. I should have known: this isn't middle school, and we're not little kids anymore. But, something deep inside of me told me that he just might turn around and come to me, automatically remembering-_everything_. He'll come around soon, I just know it.

"Hey, you lost? Need any help with finding anything?" And just like that, my heart thumped faster than ever. All I wanted to do now was just to turn around and give him a bone-crushing hug like I used to. But, I had gotten my hopes up too soon, I should have known. Once I did turn around to face him, my face instantly fell in disappointment to find someone else. All my life here in Karakura, the only person that I did know was Ishida-kun, and no one else. (Me and Orihime had talked from time to time, but I barely knew her.) But this guy before me was kind of strange: he had the most brightest of orange shade of hair I have ever seen that it actually hurt my eyes abit. That, and his uniform was way different than how Ishida-kun wore his. This guy wasn't even wearing the traditional blue and yellow tie, he had the collar out, and I could tell he was wearing a normal black tee underneath it.

"Um..." Was all I could ever think of saying; I saw him look at me with a hard face, a frown and furrowed eyebrows. That facial expression of his kind of frightened me so, that I uneasily said, "Well, I-I guess so.." With that sort of perma-frown of his, he plainly said, "Let's see your schedule, then." Ah, maybe that was why I was lost-I never even thought about looking at my yellow papered schedule that the receptionist gave me this morning. Remembering that, I scruffled through my shoulder bag, while I pulled out the folded paper infront of this kind stranger before me.

Whenever he was done scanning over the classes I have, he looked back down at me, "Okay, so you have Japanese IV next, which is what I have too; I'll walk you there." I had no choice but to agree with him, as we walked down a long hallway, and I started to think and to hope that Ishida-kun would be there. "So," The spikey-haired guy began, as we walked toward the class; I felt, somehow, kind of awkward talking to this guy, I don't know why. "I heard Miss Ochi say that you knew Ishida. How does that work? Are you close friends or something?"

_Firstly, how do _you _know Ishida-kun? _I wanted to ask him, but I decided to keep it shut tight in my thoughts. "Well, yeah, kind of. We've actually been friends since I was, like, seven." I don't know why, but the guy seemed kind of solemn now, "Wow. You two really are close. I bet Ishida's gonna be pretty happy to see you." _...If he remembers me, that is. _I suddenly found myself thinking, and realizing that it may be true. It's been eleven years, after all; can't blame him if he doesn't, but once I tell him about everything we've done, I know he'll come around in no time. "Yeah. We're kind of like...exes, believe it or not. Saying that I've come to 'get him back' sounds kind of corny doesn't it?" I had to chuckle by that, because it did.

"Heh, yeah it d-What?" He stopped in his tracks then, as did I from that, while I looked at him in confusion: his brown eyes widened at me, as if I just told him I was really a serial killer or something. "So, you're telling me that Ishida _actually _had a girlfriend? ." Oh, great. He was one of _them_. One of them that always underestimated Ishida-kun; one of them that always talked down to him just for being different, which was what I thought as 'perfect.' I could already tell that I wasn't going to like this guy at all.

"Don't say that." I said plain and simple, but with a hard tone; I was hoping to give him a message to never speak of Ishida-kun in such a way. Something in my mind told me, _message recieved _from how he looked at me. Ignoring that, I continued, "You don't know Ishida-kun like I do. I know that you've never seen that sweet and gentle side that I've seen, so you can't make that accusation so quickly. So, just stop there." He seemed frozen, carved in stone, from my explanation, so I just simply left him where he was, and walked inside the classroom.

Sadly, Ishida-kun was not in this classroom with me.

And not quite soon as I hoped for, school was over with, as the last school bell echoed throughout the hallways. I was in the Art IV classroom, seated with some students who didn't bother to tell me their names. Of course, I knew Ishida-kun wouldn't be in this room either, but in the sewing room instead. I knew, very well, of Ishida-kun's wonderful, beautiful sewing ability, ever since he made me a small teddy bear for me on Valentine's day in seventh grade; he was just too cute for words, back then. Oh, how much I missed that big, cheeky smile of his...

But, I couldn't relish on fond memories now! I would have the time to do so with Ishida-kun, when I tell him of us. But now, it was the time I have been yearning for for almost eleven years now; it was finally my chance. Pacing myself, I packed up everything I left out and put it in my bag, slung it over my shoulder, and speedily made my way outside and find my beloved Ishida-kun. As I made it outside of the school, the sinking sun in the horizon was just over my head, and the sky was painted with pinks and yellows and oranges; too beautiful for words, actually. But, I couldn't let that daze me. I scanned my eyes over everything around, quickly, searching.

It didn't take me long to find him. I saw his long and tall silouette walking opposite of where I was, just a few yards ahead of me. I took not a second to dreamily gaze at him from behind, as I speedily ran my way to him. I hesitatingly called when I was near him, "I...Ishida-kun!" Infront of me, I saw him stop in his tracks, as I felt my heart also stop. He slowly turned his head around to look at me as that one bang flowed with the wind, behind him, so I could see his face perfectly. And those blue eyes looking at me-I could have tripped and fell like an idiot in an instant. But I didn't, thankfully, as I stopped infront of him, and hear him simply say, "You're the new girl, aren't you?"

"I am!" I said with a small grin, as I saw Ishida-kun just give me a blank look...but it wouldn't be like that for long, I hoped. "What do you want?" Ishida-kun asked me in the most coldest tone I've never heard him speak in; it actually made me shiver. Looking away from that scary gaze of his, I said as sharply as I could, "It's...It's me, Ishida-kun...I've...I've come back, Ishida-kun!"

When I looked back up at Ishida-kun, he still had that blank look on his face, "...Excuse me? I don't believe I know you at all."


	2. Chapter 2: Remember Me

Well, here's the second chapter, sorry it took so long. Been having writer's block lately...*sighs*

* * *

**Chapter 2: Remember Me**

"_...Excuse me? I don't believe I know you at all."_

How-How could Ishida-kun say that to me? I could not understand it; I knew he probably wouldn't remember, but I always thought that it would all come back to him, once he saw me. Why did it all come down to this? I don't get it-I just don't get it. These thoughts keep on revolving in my mind repeatedly, as I lay flat on my bed, with one hand behind my head, the other one gripping my silver cell phone, which I flipped open and closed from time to time. Whenever I opened it for the millionth time, I stopped there, instead of closing it again. I just stared at the small, bright screen before me.

Ah, of course! Why didn't I think of this in the first place? On the screen, for my background image, I had a picture of me and Ishida-kun, both of us probably around the age of eight, me hugging him so tightly around his neck, and Ishida-kun, blushing, those brilliant eyes of his sparkling spectacularly. Why didn't I show this to Ishida-kun, as proof? He would've remembered, and both of us would not have went through all that. I'm such a fool. Hesitatingly I went through my contacts in my phone, and it high-lighted the first and only name in the list:

_Ishida Uryu_

_05-5812-0367_

I wanted to so badly to press the _send _button, but something in me had stopped me to. What would he say? What would he do? It was just too hard enough that he didn't remember me. But, Ishida-kun telling me that he doesn't remember our loving memories that I've held so dearly for so very long? That would be way too much; I wouldn't be able to handle that, I knew. And just thinking about such things made me start to reminisce again; all the way back to when we were children, and nothing ever mattered to us back then, only that we had each other.

I remembered the time when I first watched Ishida-kun train his Quincy powers with his grandfather, and how my bottom hurt so badly just from sitting on a really jagged rock; for hours and hours. I've not forgotten not one small detail on that day; I can still tell it to anyone as if it just happened. Even the way he had held his bow, I could imagine it so simply; even how crooked his first shot was, that it dully landed in the ankle-deep stream, and how his other shots just gotten better and better, extremely slowly although.

And I can _never _forget how embarassingly clumsy I was before and still am now. I don't even know what the hell was wrong with my feet back then, but I always somehow found a way to trip over every single leveled up and down rock that I have ever stepped on. Even when I tried not to trip over them, I found myself always trip over at least one.

Ha, but I knew I wasn't the only one.

Ishida-kun would always see me do this, which made it even more embarassing, and he would try to use his speed, Hirenkyaku, to catch me before I had a chance to fall. But, Ishida-kun's grandfather told me before how difficult it was to use Hirenkyaku, that it took years of good training to use it perfectly well. Ishida-kun was not yet prominent in Hirenkyaku back then, which made him also trip and fall over a disleveled rock; it all just made me laugh, knowing Ishida-kun was just as clumsy as I was. It all just made me so happy to be near him...

Probably without a thought in my mind, I pressed _send _on my cell phone, with Ishida-kun's number still highlighted. All I could ever do was just stare down at the bright, blank light on the screen, with the blinking words: _calling: Ishida Uryu._ Letting out a soft sigh of breath, and closing my eyes, I pressed the reciever against my ear, and waited for the _click _on the other line. And as I slowly opened my eyes again, I heard it.

"Hello?" My God, even his voice sounded too irresistable on a phone line. I could feel myself out of breath, speechless, from hearing his wonderful, melodic voice on the other end. "...Hello?" Ishida-kun said again; ha, I could just only imagine him probably at his table at home with such a confused and bewildered look on his face. His face...his beautiful, glowing, god-like face that I loved more than my own miserable life. Ishida-kun's face was just so soft, so tender, so warm against my own; I remember from our first kiss, with my own lips brushing against his cheek, his nose, his eyelids, his forehead, his strong jawline...

"Well, I don't know who this is, but I believe you have the wrong number." And just like that, Ishida-kun hung up. All I did was just stay in place, with my phone still pressed against my ear, listening to the constant ringing of the dial-up. Gosh, Ishida-kun has gotten so sweet and so kind last time that I've known, hasn't he? I began to wonder to myself. All that ever was going through my mind was Ishida-kun's parting words; although the first part wasn't true, but the way he said it made my heart and even my soul melt. And it even made me deny to know such a person, and to actually think that the past eleven years of my life were actually a dream that I never wanted to awake from.

And before I knew it, I burst into tears, with my closed phone tightly secured around my grip. "Ishida-kun...Ishida-kun!" I whimpered to myself over and over, as many images of Ishida-kun started to play over and over again in my mind. "Why...Why don't you re-remember me...?" Tears spilling out of my eyes like a waterfall, I slowly layed down on my bed, slamming my phone down on the small table beside me.

Ishida-kun's same words kept repeating in my head; the words from the phone call, and from when I first met up with him a few hours ago.

"I-Ishida...kun..."

* * *

The next day at school, I was having the most troubling times of concentrating in class. From sitting right behind him, I could just easily smell Ishida-kun's intoxicatingly fascinating aroma; that, and I kept on remembering that heartbreaking phone call from last night. _Why don't you remember me, dammit? _I wanted to just shout at him now, even with so many people around; somehow I managed to keep my inner thoughts closed. So, all I could ever do was look at the back of his onyx-black head, and just stare. Nothing more.

**(Uryu's POV)**

During class, I could easily feel that new girl stare at me from behind; but it wasn't the first time. Even on her first day here, I could feel her stare so intently at me. And on her first day, she came up to me and told me that it was her, that she was back or something. What could she have meant by that? I know I've never seen her before, up until yesterday.

That, and I recieved a very strange phone call last night from a number I have never recalled seeing before. I heard no one from the other line, but I have a sneaking feeling that it was her. Now this girl just keeps me even more interested in her...

How in the world did she get my number? And why did she call me, if she was not going to say a word? And just how much does she know of me? This girl...

I will have no choice but to find out who she is, and what she knows of me.


End file.
